


Thanks For the Memory

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Extra Treat, F/M, False Memories, Filming, Memory Alteration, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pre-Canon, Sodium pentothal, parental incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Junko creates new memories for Kyoko of her father.





	Thanks For the Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexy Mothman Tarsi (mothman_tarsus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothman_tarsus/gifts).



> Kimura Seiko is a canonical character from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School.

Kyoko fought against Mukuro as she was dragged across the floor of the laboratory classroom. While Kyoko did know some basic self defense moves to defend herself, the Ultimate Soldier was able to counter them without even having to glance at what Kyoko was doing. 

In the middle of the room was a steel table. Handcuffs were attached to each of the four legs. In front of the table was a chalkboard. The words “Sex Ed” were written across it in big bold letters. A smaller table with a white cloth draped over it was on the far side of the steel table. There were bumps in the white cloth, making it clear that there was something, likely more than one thing, hidden under the cloth.

When they reached the table, Mukuro grabbed Kyoko and tossed her onto it. In one quick movement she handcuffed Kyoko’s right hand. 

Kyoko brought up her leg and attempted to smash it into Mukuro.

Mukuro just grabbed the offending limb and forced it onto the table, where she placed another handcuff at her ankle. With one arm and one leg already secured, it was easy for Mukuro to secure the other two.

Kyoko didn’t struggle against her shackles, at least not openly and dramatically, but she was carefully testing them, methodically trying to find whichever was the weakest. She didn’t know how long she had.

The door opened. Kyoko turned her head. There was Junko, walking in without a care in the world. Fear and worry hit Kyoko, yet her face was as composed as ever.

“Enoshima, get out of here. Ikusaba is Ultimate Despair.”

Junko’s lips pulled into an abnormally long smile. “Of course she is. Who do you think brought her in? My sister is only good at being a soldier. She doesn’t have the brains to do anything like that on her own.” Junko turned to Mukuro. “Go find something to do.”

“Yes,” was all Mukuro said before leaving the room, the door loudly shutting behind her.

“You were behind everything this whole time?” Kyoko asked.

“Elementary, my dear Kirigiri,” Junko said in a bad English accent. “Oh, are you going to struggle?” Junko asked in a high pitched, childish voice. “You won’t get free.”

Junko skipped over to the table covered with the white cloth. With a dramatic flourish she yanked it off and tossed it to the side. The table was covered in vials, syringes, mechanical devices, and more. Kyoko recognized most of what was on the table. Sodium pentothal, the drug that most people thought of as truth serum, was the only one whose label she could read. Junko took a syringe, removed its plastic cover, and jabbed it into the top of the vial of sodium pentothal. Once the syringe was filled she set it back down on the table, picking up a strap and moving to Kyoko’s side. She rolled up Kyoko’s sleeve and placed the band tightly around her upper arm, then waited. Junko ran her fingers up and down Kyoko’s arm until she found a good vein. With a giggle she went back for the syringe and roughly jabbed it into Kyoko. Kyoko winced at the steps Junko had skipped, the ones meant to prevent infection for the patient. Junko pulled the empty syringe out of Kyoko and dropped it on a tray.

Junko pulled her hair out of her twintails and began to brush it out before putting in into a slicked back, high ponytail. She also put on a matching pair of oval shaped glasses. She pulled over a metal chair that had once been paired with a student’s desk and sat down next to Kyoko.

“Now, tell me, how do you feel?”

“Uncaring and relaxed,” Kyoko honestly answered as the drug had taken hold of her.

“Let’s talk about your childhood, Kyoko. Your father is Kirigiri Jin, the headmaster,” Junko said.

“That’s correct.”

“Has your father ever touched you?” Junko asked.

“Yes.”

“Has he ever touched you in a sexual manner?” Junko asked.

Kyoko frowned, unable to hide her emotions. “No.”

“Has he ever pushed you against a wall, pulled up your skirt, and had sex with you?”

“No,” Kyoko repeated. The mental image came into her mind as vividly as if she was remembering it.

“Have you ever woken up in the middle of the night to find him fucking you? Has he ever made you attend classes wearing a vibrator? Has he ever made you practice being an undercover prostitute as part of your ‘detective’ training? Has he ever taken pictures of you naked? Has he ever called you to his office so that he could screw you on his desk?” 

The suggestions kept coming, one right after another. Junko didn’t stop, and she kept on pressing more and more of them, not giving Kyoko time to process or object to them in her inhibited state. Slowly, Kyoko’s brain began taking the path of least resistance as mental images of what Junko was describing forced their way into her head, as real as any other memories, despite these events having never happened to Kyoko.

“Yes,” Kyoko gasped out. She could see it all, remember it all. Even though she knew that sodium pentothal could be used to induce false memories, it was as if that knowledge was locked away in another part of her brain. Right now, the only thing that mattered to her was that she remembered being molested and raped by her father.

“At last, we have made a breakthrough and uncovered a hidden memory,” Junko said. She got up from her chair and pulled her hair free of the ponytail, shaking it out like a lion’s mane. As she was putting it back up in twintails she said, “I think that’s enough for now. I’m going to get some snacks.”

Junko left the room and once the door shut behind her a recording of her voice began to play. In rapidfire it listed all kinds of different sexual scenarios that could have happened between Jin and Kyoko. As the effects of the drug wore off, Kyoko felt a cold fury return to her. Even she didn’t know anymore if those memories were real or induced, either way, Junko was responsible for her having them.

When the door opened an hour later and Junko walked back in, she was munching on strawberry Pocky.

“How do you feel?” Junko asked as she switched off the recording of her voice.

Kyoko silently glared at her.

“Oh, it looks like you are back to your old self. This means it is time for our next activity.” Junko went back to the table. After taking a moment to finish her pocky, she filled another syringe with a new liquid. Kyoko attempted to read the label, but the angle was all wrong and there was nothing distinctive about its appearance. Junko injected this dose just above the spot where she’d delivered the last one.

Kyoko’s body felt tingly, then a soft warmth spread through it. There was a sensation of relaxation, that she was fine with anything.

“This was made by Kimura Seiko, the Ultimate Pharmacist. I don’t think you ever met her, did you?” Junko’s voice was friendly, like they were just talking after class.

As Junko waited for the drug to take effect, she briefly left and returned with a camera and a tripod. She set it up to the left of Kyoko, down towards her feet. She turned the camera on, positioned it, played with the focus and then shook her head before lifting the whole thing up, taking a few steps back and setting it down again. This time when she looked after adjusting the focus again, she gave a small nod of approval.

Junko moved back to Kyoko, picked up a comb from the table and began to fuss with her hair. “We want you looking good for the camera.”

“’We?’” Kyoko echoed.

“As in the whole world,” Junko said as she threw her hands up in the air in a display of childish excitement. “Everybody is going to see you.” Junko returned to her spot at the camera and called out, “Headmaster Kirigiri, you can come in now.”

Kyoko looked at the door as her father walked in. His clothing was wrinkled. His eyes looked sunken and there were dark rings under them. There was no spark in him. He moved towards Kyoko, his hands going down to undo his belt. Kyoko flinched at that movement, so similar to the one she had seen in the memories that Junko had put into her head.

He climbed onto the table so that he was positioned between her legs. Jin undid the top button and fly of his pants. There was a moment of hesitation and then he reached down and pulled Kyoko’s legs up, there was just enough slack in her restraints for him to slide himself so that her legs rested over his hips. 

Kyoko turned her head away from her father, away from Junko’s camera. She felt it as he moved her panties out of the way. Kyoko was tensed for the moment of penetration. When it came, when her father’s penis slid into her, she wasn’t prepared for it at all. Kyoko had expected a physical sensation, or pain, but she didn’t expect it to feel so good. She was so unprepared that she moaned in pleasure.

That was when Kyoko realized what Junko had injected her with: an aphrodisiac. 

Kyoko resisted the urge to respond to Jin’s thrusts with her own. She bit her lip until she could taste blood, not letting a single sound pass through her lips. Junko’s drugs might be forcing her to feel pleasure, but she was going to give Junko as little satisfaction as possible. 

It wasn’t until she felt Jin ejaculate inside of her that her mask slipped in a small flinch before it was back in place. Kyoko was oddly proud that she didn’t orgasm despite the drug in her system.

When Jin pulled out, there was only an empty sensation left behind. She felt him untangle himself from her and climb off the table. Kyoko still didn’t look at him as she heard him fix his pants and belt. It wasn’t until she heard the door closing that she turned her head to see Junko putting away the camera.

“Since I’m not a complete monster, I’m going to wait nine months to start the main attraction. After all, it wouldn’t be fair to kill your baby too,” Junko said.

Kyoko just glared at Junko.

“Oh, did I forget to mention? This drug guarantees a one hundred percent conception rate.”


End file.
